warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Valhallan Ice Warriors
The Valhallan Ice Warriors comprise the famous Militarum Regimentum of the Astra Militarum which hails from the frozen and desolate Ice World of Valhalla located in the Segmentum Ultima. The Valhallan Ice Warriors have a long and glorious history of victories against the Orks and other enemies of the Imperium. Famed as some of the toughest regiments ever deployed by the Imperial Guard, these grim and tenacious troops never retreat and refuse to surrender. They are particularly successful at cold weather combat and are often used by the Imperium when a campaign of attrition must be fought on an Ice World that is similar in climate to their frigid homeworld or when an operation involves combat against Orks. The regiments of Valhalla have a reputation for stoicism and dedication to the Emperor. When attacking, they are renowned for combining massed artillery barrages with infantry assault waves. When defending they show dogged determination, even in the face of defeat. The Valhallans are a stubborn and stern people who refuse to acknowledge their own hardships, and are rarely deterred by the horrors of the battlefield. They are all but impervious to harsh conditions and have a casual disregard for human life, leading to the superstition amongst other Militarum Regimentos that ice runs through their veins, just as it covers their homeworld. Regimental History The desolate Ice World of Valhalla is the birthplace of the famously valiant Astra Militarum regiments known as the Valhallan Ice Warriors. Located in the Segmentum Ultima, Valhalla was once a verdant Paradise World of temperate forests and broad fertile plains. However, the planet's destiny was a harsh one -- not long before the end of the Age of Strife over 10,000 standard years ago, a rogue comet entered into a collision course with Valhalla's surface. The planet's Defence Lasers fired at the comet, but only succeeded in breaking it up. Later, it was found that the comet was made of almost pure iron, explaining why the powerful Defence Lasers had proved so ineffective. The comet impacted in Valhalla's vast planetary ocean, but a mile-wide fragment impacted the northern continent, creating vast plumes of dust which proceeded to cover the planet in a blanket of dirt. To make matters worse, the planet's orbit was altered by the ferocity of the impact, moving it on a course that forced it into a new orbit farther from its sun. This change in the amount of incoming warmth and light altered Valhalla's ecosystem permanently, reshaping the planet into an icy wasteland. The Valhallan people struggled to survive in this new environment, fearing famine due to a lack of viable farmland, until they carved out new homes for themselves in massive subterranean caverns deep beneath the ice where there was still some modicum of geothermal warmth. Valhalla is now nothing more than an inhospitable orb, its landscape a perpetually frozen wasteland. Though the planet is no longer affluent, the Astra Militarum regiments raised there are famous throughout the Imperium of Man. The comet strike had been a catastrophe, but was not to be the end of the Valhallan people's suffering. Not long after the strike, a damaged Ork warfleet descended on the planet and proceeded to fight the Valhallans for every gram of the precious food they had stored. The Valhallans held out bravely for a long time in their vast hive cities beneath the ice but were ultimately pushed right back to the food vats. Eventually they destroyed the Orks by using ice-boring machines to strategically strike at the heart of the mob, burning and melting most of the Orks and scattering the rest. Even this Greenskin invasion proved unable to blunt the Valhallans' indomitable spirit. Their grim refusal to surrender, despite overwhelming opposition, had won them a historic, if bloody victory. After destroying the Ork invaders on their own world, Valhallan Planetary Defence Force regiments, in an act of vengeance, joined with other Astra Militarum armies to cleanse their sector of the hated Greenskin menace. The Imperial Guard proved so impressed with the combat ability of the Valhallans that the Departmento Munitorum soon turned to Valhalla as a prime source of new Imperial Guard regiments. After being raised as Imperial Guardsmen themselves, the Valhallans continued to display the same stoic determination that they had shown in defence of the ice-cities of their own homeworld. To this day, the courage and tenacity of the Valhallans in battle continue to earn them the respect and admiration of other regiments from all over the galaxy. World of Ice A stubborn and stern people, Valhallans refuse to acknowledge their hardships, but their world is not a forgiving one. In the wake of the comet strike and the subsequent Ork invasion, life on the planet of Valhalla has only flourished underground. The population of Valhalla exists entirely in vast subterranean caverns carved out from the rock and ice beneath the planet's surface, warmed by the planetary core. These underground habitats are woefully overcrowded, packed with citizens so thickly that human life on Valhalla is considered inconsequential and cheap. To alleviate the peoples' hunger, nutrient slime is cultivated on the cavern walls by generations of ceaseless toil and sacrifice. Even the most petty crime carries with it the harshest of sentences: death. Only those citizens who volunteer for the Astra Militarum escape such an existence, but such service is considered an honour. The Valhallans have a long and proud history as a prime source of providing regiments for the Departmento Munitorum, and many regiments of Valhallan Ice Warriors have earned considerable renown for their heroism and steadfast refusal to given in when lesser soldiers would surrender and lesser regiments would collapse beneath the weight of their impending doom. Over the millennia, the Guardsmen of Valhalla have fought for the Emperor across thousands of worlds. Their steadfast valour and casual disregard for their own lives has built a legend that inspires countless citizens across the Imperium. Stern and uncompromising, the Valhallan Ice Warriors are valued and admired by many Imperial Guard officers in need of reliable troops. Often, the Valhallan Ice Warriors are deployed in warzones infested with Orks in order to take advantage of the regiments' intimate knowledge of Ork tactics and to channel the troopers' undying hatred for the Greenskins who invaded their homeworld so long ago. Similarly, Valhallans are commonly positioned where their dogged resolve can bolster surrounding allies and hold the line where other armies might fall back when faced with certain death. Due to the overcrowded conditions within the subterranean habitats on Valhalla, life is considered cheap. Even the most petty crime carries with it the harshest of sentences -- execution. Those that do not serve in the Valhallan armoured, artillery or famed Ice Warriors infantry regiments must toil in the dark caverns that comprise the icy world's hive cities, cultivating the nutrient slimes that sustain the populace. Valhallan soldiers are expected to carry each and every item they will need to survive. Without their thermally insulated greatcoats and helmets, a Valhallan Guardsman's blood would freeze within seconds on the arctic surface of Valhalla. The armoured battle tanks and artillery units of Valhalla are uniformly camouflaged in a manner suited to the frozen tundra of their world, and each vehicle proudly displays the name of their homeworld on its hull. The Spinward Front position]] Valhallan regiments on the Spinward Front of the Calixis Sector's Periphery Sub-sector are commonly placed into warzones where their experience fighting Orks can be best employed. Additionally, Lord Marshal Ghanzorik seems to favour the Valhallans' fighting style, and the Ice Warriors have often been deployed into battlefields with the harshest environmental conditions. The Ice Warriors have made planetstrikes on Maesa and have suppressed a mutant uprising on Sisk, but many of the Valhallan senior officers believe that Ghanzorik's future plans for the regiment involve a direct strike at Avitohol, the homeworld of the Ork menace now ravaging the sub-sector. Given the failure of the last Imperial assault on that world, it is very likely that the Valhallans will simply be one part of a much larger attack force, but there is a sense of quiet pride amongst the Valhallan Ice Warriors that they would be considered for the honour of taking the fight to the Ork Warlord Grimtoof himself. These formations are generally concentrated into large batteries of heavy artillery -- usually Basilisks and Manticores -- supported and defended by robust infantry forces. Several Adeptus Ministorum Preachers from the Calixian Synod have joined with the Valhallan order of battle, and the Ice Warriors consider themselves blessed to face the Orks and the Secessionists of the Severan Dominate well supported by the servants of the Imperial Creed. ''Noctis Aeterna'' The indomitable grit of the Valhallans allowed them to weather the horrors of the Noctis Aeterna, a period when the Astronomican was lost within roiling Warp Storms after the birth of the Great Rift in 999.M41. Without it, supply fleets were flung far off-course or lost to the Warp entirely, and many worlds fell to famine and despair. This created the ideal conditions for the minions of the Dark Gods, and Chaos Cults arose amongst crowded and terrified populations across the sector. Not so on Valhalla. The planet had survived calamity before, and it would do so again. The Valhallans kept their vigil and, despite stringent food and heat rations, continued to recruit and train as they had always done. Valhallans deployed throughout the Imperium Nihilus also fared better than many other Imperial forces. With long-range communications silenced, the lumbering military machine of the Astra Militarum ground to a shuddering halt. Infantry platoons marched hopelessly into war zones without armoured support, and companies scouring planets of xenos were obliterated by the orbital bombardments of allied fleets who were unaware of the ground presence. The Valhallans hunkered down wherever they were stationed, and followed the last orders that had come crackling over comm-links before all had fallen quiet. Their glacial advances continued, driven on in the absence of central command by their inexorable obstinacy. Notable Campaigns *'Defence of Valhalla (Unknown Date.M31)' - When the Orks invaded the frozen world of Valhalla, the 222nd Valhallan Regiment was quickly formed and soon proved instrumental in the valiant defence of their homeworld. It has remained in continuous service for almost 10,000 standard years, providing it one of the deepest regimental cultures and histories in the entire Imperial Guard. *'Soldane Campaign (Unknown Date.M38)' - The 93rd Valhallan Regiment fought in the Imperial campaign on the world of Soldane sometime during the 38th millennium. *'Defence of Corania (931.M41)' – The Tyranids attacked the Imperial world of Corania without warning, forcing every Astra Militarum regiment on the planet to resist ferociously for nearly a year before a fleet from the Imperial Navy, the Valhallan 296th and 301st Regiments and several companies drawn from both the Swords of the Emperor and the Reclaimers Space Marine Chapters turned the tide. The remnants of both Valhallan regiments were later merged to form the 597th Valhallan Regiment by the famed Commissar Ciaphas Cain. *'Defence of Cressida (Unknown Date.M41)' - The 319th Valhallan Regiment was part of the Imperial force that responded to the invasion of the Imperial world of Cressida by the Forces of Chaos. They formed the rearguard when the planet was evacuated prior to being virus-bombed. *'Eastlight Nebula Wars (Unknown Date.M41)' - The 1212th Valhallan Regiment, the "Cold Bloods" was raised for service during the Eastlight Nebula Wars, but the regiment's first battle was amongst its last. With their supply and logistics lines overstretched, only one in every three Guardsmen in the 1212th were issued a Lasgun. Their first mission saw a forced-march across the frozen and toxic wastelands of Triox against a larger force of Traitors. Despite their cold-weather survival skills, only half the Ice Warriors made it across the plains to assault the Traitors' flank. Once again displaying the sheer tenacity of the Ice Warriors, many of the Valhallan Guardsmen recovered weapons from the fallen and in the end decisively defeated the enemy forces. *'Sallan's World Campaign (Unknown Date.M41)' - The 8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment is known to have fought in the Imperial campaign on Sallan's World. *'Gravalax Incident (Unknown Date.M41)' - The 597th Valhallan and 14th Valhallan Armoured Regiments took part in the Gravalax Incident under the command of Lord General Zyvan. *'Adhara Campaign - Retreat to the Auriga Parallel (Unknown Date.M41)' - The 28th Valhallan Armoured Regiment is known to have taken part in the Retreat to the Auriga Parallel during the Imperial campaign on the Ice World of Adhara. *'Defence of Canaan's World (Unknown Date.M41)' - The 193rd Valahallan Armoured Regiment took part in the Imperial campaign during the Defence of Canaan's World. *'Siege of Kotrax (Unknown Date.M41)' - The dour and obstinate Commander Kubrik Chenkov's actions during the year-long Siege of Korax bring about a swift, if bloody, end to the conflict when he assumes command of an Imperial battle group and orders the Imperial Guard regiments to storm a heavily defended citadel without armoured support or dedicated siege weapons. The conflict cost ten million Imperial Guardsmen their lives but Chenkov received the High Merit of the High Lords for his achievements in liberating Kotrax in such a short span of time. *'Battle of Goyan Valley (996.M41)' - Under their stern taskmaster Commander Chenkov, the Valhallan 18th Regiment, the "Tundra Wolves," wipe out the vanguard of Hive Fleet Jormungandr at Goyan Valley. The swarms of the Tyranids are crushed under the metal treads of Chenkov's armoured brigades and the thundering boots of over a million Guardsmen, driven into the xenos horde by ruthless Commissars. *'Defence of M'khan (997.M41)' - The Valhallan 812th Regiment defended the Imperial Forge World of M'khan from the siege of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion. Though they sustained heavy casualties, they ultimately achieved an Imperial victory. *'Emrah Campaign (997.M41)' - During the campaign on the world of Emrah, the mysterious Emrah battle-fortress is reactivated by forces unknown. Under Commander Chenkov's command, platoons of Valhallan Guardsmen were ordered to draw enemy fire, to prevent the valued demolition crews attempting to breach the Emrah battle-fortress from being discovered. However, the 1st Army Group's wave is ultimately annihilated. Cadian super-heavy detachments are recalled from the Vidar System to lead the second wave and engage the threat. *'Ksatella Campaign (997.M41)' - The infamous Valhallan Commander Chenkov orders the flushing out of the Chaos Renegades that infest the Fortress World of Ksatella. He eventually secures victory only after the bodies of the millions of men he has sent to their death clog up the River Vitus, poisoning the planet's principal water supply. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When Abaddon the Despoiler and his Forces of Chaos launched the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, the 54th Valhallan Regiment answered the call to arms to defend the Cadian Gate from the massive Chaos incursion. Regimental Organisation Through combating Orks in the defence of their homeworld, the Valhallans have become adept at fighting Greenskins, and are often deployed to fight those Imperial conflicts where this talent for killing Orks can be best put to use. The Ice Warriors are stoic and unwavering when on the defensive, resolutely holding their ground against fearful odds when most other human troops would consider it a good idea to flee. Enemies have often found that Valhallan defending forces need to be completely destroyed to capture the held ground. Valhallans are trained to fight in dense formations to support their morale. When on the offensive, Valhallans combine massed artillery barrages with follow-on infantry wave assaults. The morale of regiments is often backed up by attached Adeptus Ministorum priests. All Valhallans are equipped with standard-issue Imperial Guard Lasguns and Flak Armour but certain Guardsmen in the Valhallan Regiments are armed with special or heavy weapons. The uniforms of the Valhallan Ice Warriors are made to endure the rigours of colder climates, and include heavy great coats as part of the ensemble. Valhallan infantrymen favour the use of Flamers and Mortars in combat. Training On the attack, Valhallan regiments often combine furious barrages of artillery with wave after wave of stoically advancing infantry. Many Valhallan officers, such as the famous Commander Chenkov, have expertly used these tactics to grind the enemy down and wrest victory from even the most hardened of objectives. In defence, Ice Warrior regiments are known for stubbornly fighting to the last man. Many Valhallan regiments incorporate Ministorum priests into their order of battle, relying upon pre-combat blessings and exhortations of valour in the God-Emperor's name to bolster their righteous hatred of the foe. Wargear The Ice Warriors regiments are renowned for their ability to survive and fight even in harsh extremes of climate. Each Valhallan warrior is issued a thermally-insulated greatcoat and helmet, gear that is absolutely necessary to survive the harsh arctic surface of their homeworld. From canteens to extra articles of clothing (such as socks and scarves), the Valhallan Guardsman is expected to carry into battle every last item they may need to survive. The Departmento Munitorum has kept the Valhallan Ice Warriors regiments well-supplied with such wargear, and it is very rare for Valhallan troops to face an environment for which they are not at least marginally prepared. Additionally, Valhallan battle tanks and artillery units commonly use camouflage patterns suited to the frozen tundra of their home planet to paint the hulls of their vehicles. The Valhallan regiments' pride does not end there, either -- the name of their homeworld is placed reverently onto the surface of each vehicle to identify its origin. The following is the standard regimental kit carried by troopers of the Valhallan Ice Warriors: *'M36 Lasgun' - The Lasgun can be produced in a multitude of different styles and patterns and can be found on almost every world of the Imperium. The M36 Pattern is one of the most ubiquitous variants of the Lasgun in use by the Imperial Guard across the galaxy. The Valhallans' weapons are adapted to extreme cold weather conditions. *'4 Charge Packs' - Charge Packs are powerful capacitor batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The Charge Pack's size and make varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value and can be recharged when emptied. *'2 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'2 Krak Grenades' - Krak Grenades have powerful concentrated explosives designed to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak Grenade detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical for use as anti-personnel weapons. *'Flak Armour' - The most common type of armour used by Imperial Guard forces is Flak Armour, and it is standard-issue combat gear to the countless millions of Imperial Guardsmen who fight on the Emperor's behalf across the galaxy. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each suit, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Solid hits from high impact weapons can generally negate it, but given that it is relatively lightweight, cheap to produce, and dependable in most combat situations, many veterans keep using it even when offered something better. *'Combat Knife' - This one-handed melee implement is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the Catachan Fighting Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. *'Valhallan Ice Warriors Imperial Guard Uniform' - Each Guardsman raised from Valhalla is equipped with a thermally-insulated greatcoat and helmet. Their greatcoats are often worn buckled up to the neck, and a similarly thermally-insulated helmet with flaps is secured to protect the soldier's neck and ears from the environment. Additional fatigues include a basic set of trousers and an undershirt, although specifics vary between regiments. These items are signature kit for the Ice Warriors regiments, and a Valhallan would go to great lengths to secure his greatcoat and helmet rather than go without. Given the harsh environment of their homeworld, it is likely that Ice Warriors consider losing either item as an eventual sentence of death. The thermal insulants for both items render the wearer nearly immune to the elements commonly encountered by Imperial Guardsmen. *'Respirator' - A simple breathing mask that covers the nose and mouth or entire face, these offer much better protection than filtration plugs and are used by the troops of the Ice Warriors in toxic environments or during attacks by chemical or even biological weapons. *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Rucksack' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Mess Kit & Water Canteen' *'2 week's Rations' *'Blanket & Sleeping Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Notable Valhallan Ice Warriors Regiments Infantry Regiments *'18th Valhallan Regiment', "Tundra Wolves" - At its founding strength, the 18th Valhallan "Tundra Wolves" Regiment consisted of over 120,000 Guardsmen. *'23rd Valhallan Regiment' - The 23rd Valhallan are known to wear steppe fatigues and are often deployed to service on worlds characterised by large swathes of grasslands and other steppe terrain. *'28th Valhallan Regiment' - Formerly commanded by the brilliant Colonel Scheja, the 28th Valhallan was seconded to the famous Inquisitor Hector Rex during the Judgement of Hellanus, an operation which made Colonel Scheja's reputation and catapulted him from a mere prospect as the regimental commander of the Valhallan 28th into the upper ranks of the Imperial Guard's overall command structure. *'54th Valhallan Regiment' - The 54th Valhallan Regiment is known to have fought against the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. *'93rd Valhallan Regiment' - The 93rd Valhallan Regiment fought in the Soldane Campaign in the 38th Millennium. *'222nd Valhallan Regiment' - The 222nd Valhallan Regiment was first formed during the Ork invasion of Valhalla and proved instrumental in the valiant defence of their homeworld. It has remained in continuous service for almost 10,000 standard years, providing it one of the deepest regimental cultures and histories in the entire Imperial Guard. *'296th/301st Valhallan Regiment' - The Valhallan 296th and 301st Regiments both fought with the Reclaimers and the Swords of the Emperor Space Marine Chapters against the Tyranids at Corania and later merged to form the 597th Valhallan Regiment. *'319th Valhallan Regiment' - The 319th Valhallan Regiment was part of the Imperial force that responded to the invasion of the Imperial world of Cressida by the Forces of Chaos. They formed the rearguard when the planet was evacuated prior to being virus-bombed. *'442nd Valhallan Regiment' - The Valhallan 442nd is a relatively fresh arrival in the Spinward Front, having fought with distinction alongside numerous other Imperial Guard forces during the final liberation of the planet Volistadt from Ork invaders. As hardened veterans of the bitter combat on Volistadt, it was expected that the Valhallans would be assigned to a reserve force rather than being thrown immediately back into the front lines. However, the outbreak of WAAAGH! Grimtoof heralded a new requirement for Imperial Guardsmen, and so the 442nd Ice Warriors were assigned to spearhead an assault on the world of Maesa. The Valhallans' objective was to secure vital strategic locations and relieve other forces badly needed in other warzones. Unfortunately, the Ice Warriors suffered a number of setbacks during their first assault, as organisation failed at nearly every level. The Valhallans were forced to fall back in confusion until their higher officers could restore proper discipline and order. A shocking revelation uncovered the reason behind these incidents: it was soon discovered that several squads in the regiment had been infiltrated by shapechanging aliens of unknown origin. The xenos shapeshifters had succeeded at assassinating numerous senior officers and squad leaders, afterwards assuming the identities of the slain and using their authority to cause as much havoc as possible. Only the discipline of the Valhallans kept unit cohesion and morale at acceptable levels, preventing disaster during these disruptions. The regimental Commissars immediately put into action a purge to rid the Ice Warriors of the alien threat, and the ongoing operations on Maesa were conducted with the Valhallans' customary zeal and precision. After this narrowly-averted catastrophe, the Valhallan 442nd found a chance to redeem itself on the Ork-infested Space Hulk Death's Door, a massive mining station pulled into the Warp and fused with the hulls of lost vessels from across the Koronus Expanse and beyond. When the Space Hulk appeared near the world of Ceprysk, the Valhallan 442nd were sent to purge it of the Greenskins who had taken up residence there before they could threaten the main hive city of Garhive. The Valhallans relished the opportunity to spill the blood of their ancient foes, but the bloody reunion was cut short when several marauding pirate vessels disabled the transports used to deliver the Valhallans. Without immediate extraction available, the Valhallans dug in to weather the storm of both Chaos pirates and Orks. To the credit of their commanders, when several Imperial Navy frigates arrived to dispatch the Renegades and search for any survivors, they found the Valhallan forces largely intact, slowly but surely grinding away at their enemies through the artificial trenches and corridors of Death's Door. Somewhat reluctantly, Colonel Rusk agreed to abandon the defensive position they had established and have his forces extracted that they might serve the God-Emperor elsewhere on the Spinward Front. *'597th Valhallan Regiment' - The Valhallan 597th Regiment was formed from the merger of the 296th and 301st Valhallan Regiments in 931.M41, and was famous for being the home regiment of the notable Commissar Ciaphas Cain for many standard years. This regiment was also one of the few "mixed" regiments containing both male and female Guardsmen among the Valhallan Ice Warriors. Additionally, the 597th is a rare Valhallan mechanised infantry unit, making use of both Chimeras and Sentinels to enhance their mobility and provide fire support rather than relying solely on their standard role as heavy infantry. *'1212th Valhallan Regiment, "Cold Bloods"' - The "Cold Bloods" were raised for service during the Eastlight Nebula Wars, but their first battle was among their last. The logistics train of the army in which the 1212th were serving was woefully overstretched,the result of which being that only one in three of the Ice Warriors could actually be issued with a Lasgun. Their first mission saw a forced-march across the frozen and toxic phosgene wastelands of Triox against a larger force of Traitors. Despite their hardy constitution and specialist wilderness survival skills, only half of the Ice Warriors made it across the flats to assault the Traitors' flank. But many of these heroic individuals had recovered the weapons of the fallen and were determined to put them to use. The survivors of the march proved to be the very best Valhalla had to offer, and the enemy was defeated in short order. Armoured Regiments *'8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - The 8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment is known to include Leman Russ Demolishers and fought on Sallan's World. The regiment also possessed a Leman Russ Executioner which fought in the advance on Sallan's Point. The 8th Armoured Regiment also includes a Destroyer Tank Hunter which was put on sentry duty defending a fuel or ammunition dump during the Sallan's World campaign and a rare Baneblade super-heavy tank that was lost during the same campaign. *'14th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - The 14th Valhallan Armoured Regiment took part in the Gravalax Incident under the command of Lord General Zyvan. *'28th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - The 28th Valahallan Armoured Regiment is a highly honoured unit amongst Imperial Guard armoured regiments, and is allowed to display a red Aquila symbol. It includes at least one Leman Russ Vanquisher which is the second vehicle of the first squadron of the 1st Company. The 28th Armoured also includes a Leman Russ Exterminator as the third tank, fourth squadron, 4th Company. Also, the regiment possesses a Leman Russ Conqueror which has subtle camouflaging unlike the other tanks in its company or squadron. The 28th Armoured is known to have taken part in the Retreat to the Auriga Parallel on the Ice World of Adhara. The Valhallan 1st Heavy Tank Company is attached to the 28th Armoured. *'58th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - There is little recorded information on this armoured regiment in current Imperial records. *'193rd Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - The Valhallan 193rd Armoured Regiment includes a Stygies VIII Pattern Leman Russ Vanquisher and took part in the Defence of Canaan's World. *'1st Valhallan Heavy Tank Company' - The 1st Valhallan Heavy Tank Company includes a Mars Pattern Shadowsword super-heavy battle tank, which is the third vehicle of the company. The company is normally attached to the 28th Valhallan Armoured Regiment. Artillery Regiments * Valhallan 12th Field Artillery - Notable as the debut assignment for Commissar Ciaphas Cain. Cain claimed to regimental commander Colonel Mostrue to have been assigned as a way of easing him into service after a lackluster performance at the Schola Progenium, but in fact Cain had requested it in the (vain) hope of a relatively safe duty post. Later in Cain's career the 12th frequently worked alongside the 597th Regiment. Notable Valhallan Ice Warriors *'Lord High Commander Otto Ivan Gustavus' - Lord High Commander Gustavus was granted supreme command of the Taros Campaign to take back the desert Mining World of Taros from the ever-expanding Tau Empire. He had a long and steady rise through the upper ranks of the Imperial Guard. In his youth, Gustavus first served as a Lieutenant commanding an Armoured Fist platoon, eventually rising to command his regiment, and then being promoted beyond field command into the ranks of the Imperial Guard High Command staff. Wounded in action several times, and still proudly bearing the scars, his personal experience and bravery is undoubted. Gustavus was the supreme commander of the Tau Campaign. Though he commanded no actual forces in the field, he had the power to sanction or veto any plans his staff made. Gustavus' rotund appearance and loud, bellicose manner hides a razor-keen political mind. These were the skills he drew heavily upon during the invasion of Taros. *'Lady General Jenit Sulla' - Jenit Sulla spent her long career with the Valhallan 296th Regiment and its successor regiment, the Valhallan 597th Regiment, under the command of Colonel Regina Kasteen. She also served alongside Commissar Ciaphas Cain in the 597th Regiment and eventually became the first woman in Imperial history to reach the rank of Lord General. *'Colonel Regina Kasteen' - Acting commanding officer of the Valhallan 296th Regiment, Kasteen was promoted to Colonel after the Corania campaign in 931.M41 and served as the commanding officer of the 597th Valhallan Regiment in the 930s.M41. * Major Ruput Broklaw - Acting commanding officer of the Valhallan 301st Regiment, Broklaw was passed over for promotion to colonel and command of the amalgamated 296th/301st in favor of Regina Kasteen due to a three-day difference in seniority. Following the creation of the 597th Regiment, he ostensibly served as executive officer under Kasteen in the 930s.M41, though in practice the two officers came to regard each other as equals. *'Staff Colonel Scheja' - The brilliant Colonel Scheja was seconded from his regiment, the Valhallan 28th, to act as the top intelligence officer in Lord High Commander Gustavus' High Command staff for the Taros Campaign. He utilised his own staff officers to study and collate information from all sources; Imperial Guard regiments in the field, Imperial Navy reports, scouting Titans, any and every source the Imperium had at its disposal. With this available information, Scheja had an overview of the wider strategic situation, not just the fighting on the ground on Taros. He was Gustavus' spy-master, a secretive individual operating in the shadows, with a greater degree of independence than other Imperial commanders involved in the campaign. Scheja had previously worked with the famous Inquisitor Hector Rex, as part of his personal retinue during the Judgement of Hellanus, an operation which made the Colonel's reputation and catapulted him from a mere prospect as the regimental commander of the Valhallan 28th into the upper ranks of the Imperial Guard's overall command structure, despite still bearing only the rank of Colonel. *'Commander Kubrik Chenkov' - Kubrik Chenkov served as the commander of the Valhallan 18th "Tundra Wolves" Regiment. *'Gunner Ferik Jurgen' - Gunner Jurgen served for decades as Commissar Ciaphas Cain's tireless aide. Originally assigned to the Valhallan 12th Field Artillery Regiment, he would later go on to accompany the famous Commissar throughout the remainder of his career, including his retirement on the world of Perlia. Jurgen proved a competent and capable aide but did possess a fierce body odour which assaulted Cain's and anyone else's senses in his nearby vicinity. In truth, Ferik Jurgen was a Pariah, which accounted both for his abominable social skills but also served as a shield against the powers of psykers that saved his patron's life on more than one occasion. Trivia The Valhallan Ice Warriors are based on the appearance and tactics of the Soviet Red Army during the frigid winter campaigns of the Eastern Front during World War II. Sources *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pg. 24 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Regiments of Distinction - Valhallan Ice Warriors" *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pp. 20, 24, 27, 65, 82 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pp. 30, 58 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pp. 6, 28, 38 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pp. 12-13, 35, 48, 70, 76, 88 *''Imperial Armour - Imperial Vehicles for Warhammer 40,000'', pg. 33 *''Only War: Hammer of the Emperor'' (RPG), pp. 32-35 *''The Thirteenth Black Crusade'' (Sourcebook) *''Warhammer 40,000: Planetstrike'' (5th Edition), pg. 57 *''White Dwarf'' 183 (UK), "Ice Warriors of Valhalla" by Rick Priestley, pp. 6-11 *''Caves of Ice'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''For The Emperor'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell * "Fight or Flight" (Short Story) by Sandy Mitchell *''Ice Guard'' (Novel) by Steve Lyons Gallery File:Valhallans.jpg|The Valhallan Ice Warriors valiantly defend their homeworld from the Orks File:Valhallan_597th.jpg|Commissar Ciaphas Cain fighting alongside the 597th Valhallan Regiment Valhallans Supplication.jpg|A Valhallan Ice Warriors regiment bow in supplication before an Ecclesiarchy Preacher before going into combat 800px-EldarvsIG.jpg|A regiment of the Valhallan Ice Warriors battling a force of Eldar Striking Scorpions ValhallanBaneblade.PNG|A Baneblade super-heavy tank that was the 2nd vehicle of the Valhallan 8th Armoured Regiment; outfitted in sub-Arctic pine tundra camouflage, this tank was lost during the Sallan's World offensive; a Valhallan Ice Warrior infantryman is shown for scale es:Tropas Árticas de Valhalla Category:V Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium